


May or may not be a Shinsai fluff/smut collection

by ghosty_goo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Praise Kink, Romance, Rope Bondage, Smut, Yeah you read that right, anyway actual tag time i hate this, chapter 2 tag time woo, im not good at tagging nsfw just read it hvkjnds, kind of, still proud of it tho, that comes in later tho dw, that's literally it for chp 2, this is embarrassing to share ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosty_goo/pseuds/ghosty_goo
Summary: The title is self-explanatory. Just some fluff and smut with Shinsai. Enjoy :3Next chapter is a fluff chapter :D!!
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. After-Class Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu decided it'd be funny to trap Shuichi and Korekiyo in a classroom. Or at least, that's what it looks like. Wonder what they'll do?
> 
> very much NSFW. enjoy :3

It was sudden, to say the least. One swift motion. Shuichi had seen it before in anime and movies. He couldn’t fully imagine himself to be in such a situation, but here he was. Pinned against a wall as his friend loomed over him, holding him in place with their hands. Shuichi’s face must have been a deep shade of red. 

He glanced at the door that was forced shut with a chair placed by a certain Ultimate Inventor. She and Korekiyo planned this, didn’t they? They fucking planned it. 

‘Dammit, Miu, you said you wouldn’t tell anyone about that!’ Shuichi shouted in his head. He forced himself to look back at Korekiyo, but he only sank more under his intense gaze. He felt like every part of him was being thoroughly inspected, and it probably was. His legs felt weak, and he let out a quiet whimper. He never expected this to happen.

Suddenly, a cold, bandaged hand carefully and slowly lifted his chin, and he was forced to face his crush again. Shuichi gripped the fabric of his jacket, over where his heart was pounding away at his ribs. Perhaps it was to stop the thumping, maybe to have something to hold on to. He had no idea.

His breathing hitched when he made eye contact with Korekiyo. How was he so calm? Maybe he’d known this would happen. Was he aware of how… ugh- submissive Shuichi was? Probably. Thanks a lot, Miu. 

Korekiyo seemed to smile. Fuck. Shuichi jolted and looked off to the side, his heart thumping sporadically. His breathing was heavy and shaky, but he tried to even it out the best he could. 

Then, his chin was let go of, and he was asked a simple question, “Can I kiss you?”

Shuichi’s eyes widened to near perfect circles. It was just a question. One he’d heard hundreds of times in teen romance movies. But having someone actually ask you that? It was completely different. The detective slowly turned his gaze to Korekiyo, who was just as calm as always. He was just patiently waiting for an answer to his question. 

Shuichi mustered up all the courage he could find to ask a question in return, “Wh-where?” It seemed to catch Kiyo off guard, as he blinked quickly and leaned back a bit. He thought for a moment before responding, “Anywhere that’s comfortable.” 

Shuichi could almost hear his smile forming under that stupid mask. Of course, he was too awkward to just say where he wanted to be kissed. He wasn’t good with words, not in this environment at least. Actions speak louder than words anyway. 

And he was good with actions.

Slowly, Shuichi straightened up and put a hand on Kiyo’s cheek. The leather esque material was cold to the touch. Maybe Kiyo was just one of those naturally cold people. Whatever. It didn’t matter all that much. 

He carefully pulled down Kiyo’s mask, finally revealing the lower half of his face. The red lipstick definitely caught him off guard. Kiyo smiled slightly, and Shuichi could have sworn his heart just exploded. More heat rushed to his face as all he could think about was kissing him. He’d wanted to ever since he noticed the feelings he had toward the other. 

He moved closer, just close enough to where he could feel Kiyo’s short breaths. He never thought he would get this physically close to him. It felt so nice… so welcoming. Despite his shaky hands and racing heartbeat, Shuichi was calm. 

He nervously pressed his lips against the other’s, who immediately kissed back. Shuichi gasped at the sudden reaction. He lost his balance and was once again pressed against the wall, still kissing Kiyo.

It felt amazing. Every worry he had before seemed to vanish in an instant. All he cared about was just the two of them in this moment. He wrapped his arms around Kiyo’s neck, pulling him closer. 

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before the taller pulled away, huffing. Shuichi felt almost betrayed, but still quietly laughed, breathing out a simple, “Holy shit.” Which got a laugh out of Kiyo. 

The two just stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Kiyo let out a low hum. It sent a shiver up Shuichi’s spine. The taller leaned in, but denied the detective of another rough kiss. He rested his head on his shoulder instead, breathing gently on his neck. As if by instinct, Shuichi tilted his head to the side, almost offering himself to the other. In some way, he was. He really wouldn’t mind just being at the whim of his crush, whether that be for one night only or the rest of his life. Both options sounded amazing.

“Are you sure?” Kiyo asked, making Shuichi shiver once again. He could feel his warm breath brush against his neck. He gently grabbed some of the other’s long hair. It was soft to the touch. 

Shuichi shakily nodded, and Kiyo breathed out a quiet laugh. 

Carefully, Kiyo kissed his neck. Then again, and again. Each one sent electricity through Shuichi’s entire body. He huffed, biting his lip to fight back whimpers. His heart was pounding, but he couldn’t feel it thanks to the fuzzy feeling in his chest. His legs were shaky, so he held tightly onto Kiyo for support, tightening his grip on his hair. Said boy seemed to pick up on the other’s body growing weak, and wrapped his free arm around his waist. 

Every time Kiyo planted another kiss on his neck, a buzzing feeling sparked in Shuichi’s stomach, and a warmth between his legs grew more intense and bothersome. Then suddenly, Kiyo stopped. He slowly let go of Shuichi, gently pulling his arms off and away from his neck. 

Shuichi just stared in confusion, a sort of sadness and anger swelling inside of him. He watched Kiyo take a seat at one of the desks, just barely able to hold himself up because of how shaky he had gotten. Kiyo sat calmly, carefully taking off his mask completely. He dropped it on the desk and rubbed his neck, hissing at the sudden cold of his hand. 

Shuichi felt like a deer in headlights. He couldn’t move, because if he did, he’d most likely collapse onto the floor. He just watched in an almost dismay as Kiyo just… sat there. He seemed completely unaffected by what just happened. Once he was done ridding his neck of any aches, Kiyo looked over at Shuichi, making immediate eye contact. The detective jolted, faltering just a bit, but managing to catch himself. What the hell?

Kiyo dropped his perfect posture to lean back in the chair he was sitting in. He crossed an arm over his torso and propped his elbow on it, resting his hand over his mouth. He looked like he was picking apart a painting. Observing a masterpiece he just completed. Was that the only reason he did all of that? To see what Shuichi would look like in the aftermath? Would the classroom door then just swing open, revealing a cackling Miu as Kiyo walked out like nothing even happened?

No. No, that isn’t possible. Shuichi glanced at the door, half expecting that exact thought to happen. But there was nothing. Kiyo laughed quietly, and Shuichi looked over at him, feeling his heart spike. 

“Why are you so nervous? Is this not what you’ve fantasized about?”

“W-well… yes, but-“

“Then why do you seem so surprised?”

“I just… never expected it to actually happen.”

“I see… let me ask, how detailed are your fantasies, Shuichi?”

“D-detailed?!”

“How far do they go? Feel free to do whatever happens in them. I am here to satisfy your needs, no matter what they may be.”

No matter what they are? It wasn’t like Shuichi was exactly into anything. Well, there was one thing, but he doubted Kiyo would actually do it. Not like he really had anything on him to do that. Whatever. 

Shuichi just stood in the same place, embarrassed. He wasn’t as shaky anymore, but the air was hot and heavy. It was weirdly comfortable. Like these were the perfect conditions for something like this. Shuichi’s mind began to wander, blushing more with each new thought. The warmth between his legs grew and he felt strangely sensitive.

Kiyo hummed, causing Shuichi to snap out of his own thoughts. Fuck. He probably noticed his change in expression. He couldn’t help but derive pleasure from his fantasies alone. They made his heart pound, and he felt excited every time he thought about Kiyo. 

“Come here.” Kiyo said in a low tone. 

The words shot static through Shuichi’s body, and he gladly listened to the other’s command. He slowly walked over, a bit weak from his previous thoughts. He stopped about half a foot from Kiyo, staring nervously at him. The taller smiled, then dropped his hands to his sides. He scooted back in the chair to where he was sitting up straight and opened his legs a bit. 

“Here, sit in my lap.”

Shuichi’s chest was taken over by a fluttering feeling, and his stomach buzzed. Carefully, he rested a hand on Kiyo’s thigh to balance himself and sat down right above his knees, suddenly wanting to press his legs back together. The only remotely comfortable way Shuichi could sit in Kiyo’s lap was to spread his legs. He felt so unbelievably vulnerable.

Kiyo put a hand on Shuichi’s knee, slowly moving up his leg to his waist. He had slipped his hand under his shirt, which left a tingling sensation wherever Kiyo touched his skin. Shuichi huffed at the new type of pleasure. It felt even better than anything he could think up on his own.

Out of nowhere, Kiyo wrapped his arm around Shuichi’s waist and pulled him close. Shuichi gasped, and a quiet, unwarranted moan escaped his lips. His face flushed red at his own reaction, and the same went for Kiyo. 

He snickered and placed his free hand on Shuichi’s cheek. They quietly stared at each other for a moment before Kiyo spoke in an almost whimsical tone,

“Yes… I want to hear so much more of that. You can make even the most vulgar sounds adorable, which is a skill not many have. You never cease to amaze me.”

Every word was heaven to Shuichi. He loved hearing Kiyo talk, no matter what the subject was. But getting praise from him was a whole new experience. He felt amazing, and all he could think about was being praised more and more by him. 

Maybe being praised was another turn on for him. It had to be, considering how much it made him squirm. He wanted more of Kiyo’s praise. He wanted to know how good he was doing, to be told how wonderful he looked when he was a mess. He just wanted his praise. 

Kiyo slid his hand across Shuichi’s stomach and up to his chest, lifting up his shirt. His skin buzzed in every spot Kiyo touched. He closed his eyes to focus on the feeling. Every small movement, every tingle and buzz, every new point of contact. He wanted to remember it all, because it was nothing like just touching himself. It felt so much better.

Soon enough, Kiyo put his free hand on Shuichi’s thigh and squeezed it gently. Shuichi sucked in some air through his teeth, then huffed at the wave of pleasure. He couldn’t help but hold his breath. He was so focused on Kiyo’s hands that he simply forgot to breathe at all. 

Kiyo squeezed his thigh again, but much closer to his hips. Another wave of pleasure and static throughout his body. Shuichi let out a near silent moan in response to the feeling. This buildup was agonisingly long, but every second was worth it. It seemed like Kiyo knew exactly what he was doing, and whatever it was; it was definitely working. 

Shuichi hadn’t been paying attention to Kiyo’s face, but it would be clear to any outsider that the taller had been watching the bulge in Shuichi’s pants grow over the last few minutes. It was exciting to him, watching his partner grow more impatient as he slowly pleasured them. Dragging it out as long as he wished, making them squirm and twitch from every touch. It turned him on more than anything.

Kiyo pulled Shuichi in even closer, to where he could rest his chin on the other’s shoulder. Kiyo didn’t hesitate to start kissing Shuichi’s neck once again. He felt a shiver run up his spine at Shuichi’s quiet hums and moans. Why, exactly, was he trying to be quiet? They were both alone, and Kiyo knew damn well nobody was listening. In fact, Shuichi being quiet almost annoyed him. He ceased in kissing his neck and let go of him. Shuichi quickly sat up, the same frustrated and confused look on his face. He liked that look. 

“Wh-why..?” Shuichi breathed out, a clash of emotions in his voice. 

“I much rather prefer those who are loud.”

“Loud?!”

“I’m sure you know what I mean.” Kiyo leaned in as he said that, right by Shuichi’s ear. He smiled as he finished speaking, “I want to hear you scream.”

His voice was low and seductive. It made Shuichi’s heart feel fit to burst. He wanted to hear Kiyo talk like that for the rest of his life. It made him want to submit completely to him, and do whatever he asked him to do. He wanted to do that in general, his voice only worsened the urge. 

“O-okay... whatever you say.” Shuichi mumbled, his voice shaky and whimsical. 

“Good.” Kiyo stated simply, but kept the same seductive tone. 

He then went back to kissing Shuichi’s neck, drawing more and more pleasure from each increasing moan. He wanted more of it. He slipped his hand back under Shuichi’s shirt and wrapped his arm around his waist. He pulled his waist as close as he could, and Shuichi fought back even more moans by biting his lip. 

Well, that won’t do.

Kiyo gently bit Shuichi’s neck, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. Still, he continued muffling his moans. How annoying. He guessed it was time for a bit of a final resort. 

Kiyo used his free hand and slowly slid it up Shuichi’s thigh, pressing lightly on his crotch. That seemed to do it. Shuichi huffed and a loud moan escaped his lips. Perfect. He continued in a slow, steady motion. Kiyo began to wonder if he could get Shuichi to orgasm by doing this alone. The idea was exciting. He wanted to test his new theory. 

So, unless Shuichi began begging, this is as far as Kiyo would go. Though, if nothing happened, he’d most likely get bored or—

“Kiyo, I’m...” Shuichi’s words were almost silent. His voice was airy, and weak. He had trouble finishing his sentence due to Kiyo not stopping his hands to listen. He kept going, and Shuichi kept attempting to speak between huffs and moans. Kiyo just smiled as the seconds between each moan got shorter. 

Shuichi began to grind against Kiyo’s hand as he got closer to his climax. He felt more weak with each increasing wave of pleasure. His moans grew louder, and he felt ready to burst. Just a bit more... Shuichi hadn’t felt this much pleasure in his life. His heart was racing and he felt ecstatic. So close, so, so close. 

Kiyo considered for a short moment to stop just before Shuichi climaxed. Betray him completely and make him wait for his release. He’d sit there, needy, begging for Kiyo to let him finish. He would try to do it himself, but it just wouldn’t have nearly as much enjoyment than if Kiyo had done it. The idea was sadistic and pure evil to him. 

And in full honesty, Kiyo was definitely a sadist.

Kiyo let go of Shuichi, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair. It took a second for Shuichi to process what just happened, as his mind had blanked during that experience. When the lack of contact finally clicked, Shuichi shot up straight, fuming, but also more than perplexed. He looked betrayed, and almost despaired. He was so close… 

“Wh-what the hell?” Shuichi forced the words out. His anger was prominent in both his speech and expression.

Kiyo just laughed quietly. He put a hand on Shuichi’s cheek, looking him directly in the eyes. “I can’t let you go that easily. I want you to feel the utmost pleasure, and sometimes, patience is the best way to achieve it.” 

“But-” 

“Is there anything you’re into? Kinks and the sort? I’m fine with anything.” 

“Why are you asking that now?”

“I forgot to, and this will drag out your need for release.”

“Is… that something you’re into?”

“Yes. One of many turn ons I have. You can’t be the only one getting pleased. This is a two-way experience, you know.”

“Oh, I see…”

“Well? You’ve yet to answer my question.”

“Oh, right, um… praise is um… one of them.”

“Praise? As in, you’d like me to tell you that you’ve been doing amazing? That every little thing you do is more than beautiful? The way you dress is like eye candy, and—“

“Y-yeah! I get it…” 

“But you want more of it, yes?”

“I mean, yeah…”

“Then I’ll remember that. What else?”

“Do I have to tell you?”

“If you want, I won’t pressure you.”

Shuichi focused his attention to the floor. He’d always liked the idea of being tied up, being at the whim of his partner. The feeling of ropes being pressed against his skin, the slight burn from too much friction… it made him blush every time. He’d never actually experienced it, but the idea really turned him on. He’d looked stuff up and imagined himself being tied up like the girls in the pictures, and he definitely wished he was in that scenario.

“Shuichi? What are you thinking about?”

Shuichi flinched and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at Kiyo, but couldn’t hold eye contact for more than a second. He quickly looked to the side, and gathered up just enough courage to admit something he never thought he would,

“B-being… tied up… with ropes.”

The sheer embarrassment that came with those words was something Kiyo enjoyed. Though, it did surprise him. He smiled, wishing he would’ve known that sooner. He would love to tie Shuichi up more than anything. The deep red rope against his pale skin… Just the thought was exciting.

“I see we share a similar interest.” 

“We do..?”

“Yes. Though, I go both ways. I’d be more than happy to tie you up, if you wish.”

“R-right now?!”

“Sadly, no, but perhaps another time. But now, I assume you’re getting impatient, yes?”

“Oh- Um… yeah, kind of…”

“Then I only ask one thing from you.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Well, get on your knees first. On the floor.”

The words came off as a demand, and Shuichi gladly listened to it. He carefully got off Kiyo and on the floor. He stayed between his legs, assuming that’s what he wanted. He stared up at him, his heart twisting at the sight of his smile. He looked amused. He was clearly soaking up this moment, like you do with a gorgeous sunset. Remembering every little detail of it. He was definitely the dominant type, and he loved that he was.

Once Kiyo was done cataloguing the memory, he unzipped his pants, and Shuichi instantly knew what was happening. Why didn’t he discover that until now? Still, it wasn’t like he was against this. He’d daydreamed about this for months. But, it’s the exact same as before; he just never expected it to happen at all. 

Shuichi hesitated for quite some time, his mind going blank. But at the same time, he had a sort of impulse to make his fantasies come true. He blushed a deep shade of red as slowly reached up to pull down his boxers. His heartbeat spiked at Kiyo’s near silent reaction. It was hard to hear; just a quiet, somewhat relieved sigh. 

Shuichi couldn’t do much for a few seconds. This was all so unreal. It felt more like a hyper realistic dream than reality. Just another one of his fantasies that would never happen. But… they were happening. Shuichi wasn’t entirely sure if Kiyo had the same feelings as he did, but that didn’t really matter to him much right now. Granted, this wasn’t going exactly like what he would come up with while trying to fall asleep. That’s mostly due to Shuichi’s heavy lack of knowledge about Kiyo’s private life. 

The thoughts raced through his mind so fast that seconds felt like minutes as he processed each one. He was snapped out of them when his hair started to be slowly stroked and brushed. He blinked a few times before looking up. He was met with a soft gaze. It made his chest flutter and his legs go weak. It was weird in a way. Shuichi just wasn’t used to such an inviting look from Kiyo. He felt completely at ease, but also extremely hyped up on adrenaline and arousal. 

That definitely helped him gain some sort of composure. He let his eyes wander downward, trailing Kiyo’s whole body. He’d never seen him this close. He was cold but warm at the same time. His presence was relaxing but unsettling. A perfect balance. Shuichi wanted every bit of that balance in whatever way the other would allow. Being at the whim of Kiyo didn’t sound like such a bad thought. 

But Shuichi was in control now, right?

Slowly, Shuichi started stroking Kiyo’s dick, trying to remember every little detail of the scenarios he made up in his head. He didn’t want this to end too fast, so he decided to drag this out. He moved painfully slow, feeling a new shiver with each one of Kiyo’s huffs of pleasure. Shuichi smiled ever so slightly. Maybe he’d make Kiyo feel the same way he did, do the same things. 

He leaned forward and slowly slid his tongue up his dick. He shivered at Kiyo’s low moan. He did it a few more times, getting more and more aroused with each quiet huff and moan that escaped Kiyo’s lips. It was really the only indicator of how well he was doing. He wasn’t as experienced as Kiyo was, seeing as how he only had his imagination to go off of. Well, he had a pretty big imagination, and the internet, so he had a lot to go off of. But he was happy he could please Kiyo like this. 

Kiyo wasn’t saying much, but Shuichi imagined him praising him again. The thoughts made him feel needy. He wanted to hear it for himself, so he stopped. He dropped his hands to his sides and gazed up at Kiyo. It took a few seconds for the latter to react. He blinked away his haze and looked down at Shuichi, who nearly crumbled under his piercing gaze. Kiyo leaned down, lightly gripping the other’s face. 

“Might I ask why you stopped?” He asked in a low, slightly angered tone.

Shuichi hesitated, his mind racing to find an answer. Kiyo’s gaze got harsher, so Shuichi spat out the first thing that came to mind, 

“P-Praise me. Then I’ll keep going.” His voice was shaky. He felt crushed by Kiyo’s presence, but he pushed against it the best he could.

Kiyo let out a quiet laugh. He was amused by Shuichi’s attempt at taking control. But he’ll entertain the idea for now. 

“You’re doing amazing, much more than I could’ve imagined. To be honest, I don’t think I’ve felt this much pleasure in a long time…” Kiyo thought for a moment. It’s not like he was lying. Maybe… “Perhaps I could give you a reward for your impressive work.”

Kiyo let go of Shuichi’s face, taking note of how his eyes got dark with arousal at his words. He leaned back in the chair and carefully unbuttoned his jacket. He watched with a smile as Shuichi’s eyes got big. He eased out of the jacket and draped it over the desk beside him, doing the same with his undershirt. He ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair again, listening to his short breaths. Shuichi leaned into the other’s touch, relaxing a bit.

“Well? Stand up. I didn’t strip just to be gawked at.” Kiyo said in a somewhat demanding tone, catching Shuichi off guard.

Still, he listened, and stood up. His legs were weak, but he could still hold himself up. 

That’s when he noticed the sheer amount of scars littered across Kiyo’s body. Not to mention, the bandages that covered his hands actually covered both his arms completely. There were even some wrapped around his chest and stomach. What was most interesting was the pink lines perfectly placed across each section of his torso. Instinctively, Shuichi softly touched them, watching Kiyo’s muscles twitch at the contact. 

“Remember the interest we share?” Kiyo asked, Shuichi nodding in response, “This is the result. Granted, not always. They fade in due time.”

Shuichi blushed at the thought of Kiyo tied up, pulling against the ropes, unable to do anything except what his partner wants. He couldn’t entirely imagine what Kiyo would look like in that situation, but he could imagine himself. He wouldn’t mind having the same pink lines across his skin, temporary or permanent, he wouldn’t care. A nice memory. 

Shuichi ran a hand across Kiyo’s chest, noticing the stark difference between the bandages and bare skin. His skin was soft despite the scars. He was clearly the type that took very good care of himself. Still… 

“Why do you have all these bandages?” 

“They help cover the scars on my hands, and they can be substitutes for ropes. I enjoy the pressure.” 

“Oh, that… makes sense.”

He moved his hand up, noticing the bandages just barely reaching his neck. He leaned closer to Kiyo and rested his arm over his shoulder. He finally managed to look at his mysterious, yellow eyes. They reminded him of nocturnal predators that only showed up as two white dots in videos and pictures. They were so easy to get lost in. Such an unnatural color… it made you want to see every detail, every stroke of color. Shuichi moved closer, a strong urge to kiss him welling up inside him. He got close enough to feel the other’s breath, his heartbeat spiking once again as he drew closer and-

He was carefully pushed away. He stared in confusion as Kiyo’s gaze got sharp. 

“I never said you could kiss me.” The words made Shuichi freeze up again. It was definitely easy to tell when Kiyo was being dominant. “Perhaps you forgot who was in charge here? Will I have to remind you?” Kiyo gripped Shuichi’s shirt, harshly pulling him closer. The words made Shuichi blush. He did want to find out how Kiyo would ‘remind him.’

“M-maybe you will.” Shuichi said in a shaky but snarky tone. In hindsight, that was a bit of a bad idea.

Kiyo stood up, suddenly reminding Shuichi of their height difference. In one move, he turned Shuichi around, grabbed both wrists, and pinned him against the desk. Shuichi gasped, barely having time to process what just happened. Kiyo slowly pressed himself against Shuichi, further restricting his movements, and causing him to whimper.

Kiyo leaned down, right next to Shuichi’s ear. He could hear his now shaky breaths, a clear indicator of his stupid remark. Oh well, at least he was back in his place now. Still, a rule breaker deserves a punishment. 

“You know, I never took you for the bratty type. How disgraceful…” He started slowly grinding against Shuichi, smiling at his quiet moans. “To think you were worthy of such intimate time.”

Shuichi gasped and shook his head. “N-no… I am- I promise-” He breathed out, clearly distressed at Kiyo’s words. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Are you?” Kiyo asked, his tone harsh. He pressed hard against Shuichi, getting him to moan loudly. “If you are, then keep quiet. This is your punishment for defying me.” 

Shuichi whimpered. It’s not like Kiyo would just go easy on him. Oh, no, he would make this a temporary hell. This had to be his favorite thing. 

He thought for a short moment, considering how, exactly, he would punish Shuichi. When an idea struck, he smiled. 

“You’ll have to make it a mere ten seconds. I’ll be counting. Can you do that?” He asked, getting a quick nod out of Shuichi. “I hope so.” Kiyo added. He’d never mention the consequences of not making it, but needless to say, Shuichi would have to finish all by himself. 

“Well, then let’s begin.”

One.

He slipped a hand up Shuichi’s shirt, keeping a steady pace as he grinded against him. Shuichi huffed, biting his lip to fight back moans. 

Two. 

Kiyo slowly moved his hand to Shuichi’s waist, feeling how Shuichi was subtly moving his hips in rhythm with the other. He moved his hand to the inside of Shuichi’s thigh.

Three. 

He squeezed his thigh, listening closely as Shuichi gasped, but kept quiet. He pressed harder against Shuichi, getting a muffled moan in response. 

Four. 

He continued with the deep thrusts, only getting more aroused with each suppressed moan. He moved his hand over Shuichi’s crotch and pressed gently on it. 

Five. 

Shuichi was struggling, and it was easy to see that. He wanted to be loud, let everyone know how amazing he felt. Why was it so difficult now?

Six. 

Kiyo undid the button and zipper on Shuichi’s pants. The male gasped, biting down harder on his lip. Kiyo stuck his hand in Shuichi’s underwear, smiling at his slightly louder moans. 

Seven. 

Slowly, Kiyo started jerking off Shuichi. He knew that Shuichi wanted this, and he wanted it bad. That’d make this even more challenging for him. 

Eight. 

Kiyo delighted in Shuichi’s harsh struggle to be quiet. But he was almost done, and hopefully before Shuichi was. He kept going, speeding up bit by bit. He could feel and hear Shuichi getting closer to his climax. 

Nine. 

Shuichi was shaking from the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. He hadn’t been keeping track of how much time had passed, as it felt like minutes instead of seconds. He was, once again, nearing climax. Just a bit longer…

Ten. 

Kiyo let go of Shuichi, who was shaking, sweaty, and a bit overwhelmed. He slowly opened his eyes, a dazed look on his face. He focused on Kiyo with a sad gaze. “Pl-please…” he breathed out. 

Kiyo smiled and tilted his head, “You made it. Feel free to be as loud as you want.” He said in a sickly sweet tone. Shuichi, still feeling the pleasure from the past few seconds, let out a low, airy moan. 

Kiyo hummed. It’d been long enough. Maybe it was finally time.

Kiyo slipped his thumb under Shuichi’s underwear, pulling down slightly. The detective whimpered and squirmed under the touch. 

“You want to orgasm so bad, don’t you?” Kiyo asked in a low tone, pressing himself against Shuichi again. He moaned and nodded, managing another quiet, “Please…”

The taller male nodded and pulled down Shuichi’s pants and boxers. He could only get a whimper out. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to talk properly. His mind was scrambled and hazy from the last few minutes. He was high off his own adrenaline and was loving every second of it.

Kiyo smiled and ran his free hand through Shuichi’s hair again. He gently kissed his neck and spoke in a low voice “You’ve done so well. I’m glad we share the same feelings toward each other. It really has made this much better than if we didn’t.”

Wait, what? Shuichi was caught off guard by the random comment about feelings. Did… Did Kiyo really have a crush on him? How long had it been? 

But, as much as Shuichi would love to question everything Kiyo just said, he was interrupted, 

“Are you ready?” 

Shuichi hesitated for a bit. His words made him shiver. He never thought Kiyo would really ask that in this context. But, everything aside, he was ready. He slowly nodded. 

Kiyo smiled and flipped Shuichi around to where they were facing each other. Shuichi’s hands were now free, but his wrists hurt like hell. He just carefully wrapped his arms around Kiyo’s neck, who slowly opened Shuichi’s legs. He closed his eyes, growing embarrassed. 

Shuichi could barely pull himself together. He was shaking, impatient, and sensitive to every single thing Kiyo did. He couldn’t even get a cohesive thought to form. He was trying to think of something, but was cut short by a cold, bandaged hand caressing his face. He opened his eyes and was met with another, very yellow pair. They squinted with a genuine smile. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kiyo asked politely. Shuichi laughed a little bit. Of course he could. He nodded, albeit shakily. Kiyo nodded and moved close, gently kissing Shuichi, who kissed back eagerly. They let it last for a few seconds before pulling away. Kiyo went right back for another one, but only as a distraction. 

He slowly penetrated Shuichi, taking advantage of his gasping moan to intensify the kiss. He slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, who was quick to fight back. They continued their kiss as Kiyo thrust deeper into Shuichi. 

Kiyo broke away only when he’d gone as far as he could. They both were gasping for air, hearts pounding sporadically. Shuichi laughed quietly, causing Kiyo to do the same. 

“I-it hurts-“ Shuichi strained, but still smiling. 

“I know, but it won’t for long.” Kiyo responded, kissing Shuichi’s forehead. “Ready?”

Shuichi hesitated for a moment, but nodded, “Ready.”

Kiyo nodded and started slowly moving in and out, Shuichi’s breaths getting heavier. He leaned in for another kiss, holding on to Shuichi’s waist to keep him steady. 

Kiyo moved to Shuichi’s neck, kissing and sucking gently on it. He would claim Shuichi as his and everyone would know about it in one way or another. He delighted in Shuichi’s quiet moans. He was holding on to Kiyo weakly, softly grinding against him in tune with his thrusts. 

He sped up a bit, feeling strangely impatient. He listened closely as Shuichi got louder and the time between each moan and gasp got shorter. He was so sensitive… he’d be coming any minute now. But only if Kiyo let him. 

Granted, Kiyo was also pretty close to his own orgasm. He’d been holding it back, and this was his opportunity for release. He kept pace, but sped up gradually, letting out quiet moans and grunts. 

He started stroking Shuichi’s penis again. Shuichi gasped and tightened his grip on Kiyo. He started to pound against Shuichi, who was moaning loud and short. Kiyo could tell he was close. He’d tease him one last time. He wanted to hear Shuichi beg for it as he kept going, torturing him for just a moment. Just one last time. 

Kiyo kept going, growing closer to his climax, as was Shuichi. He was mixing Kiyo’s name into his moans, which turned Kiyo on even more somehow. He just kept going, feeling Shuichi push against him, needy for more. 

Shuichi’s whole body felt overtaken by pure pleasure. He was weak and shaking, but every part of him was buzzing. He’d never felt like this before. It was ecstasy. He was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. He knew it’d feel amazing, and he wasn’t sure if he was exactly ready for it. But still, he let Kiyo keep going, grinding against him as if by instinct, wanting every bit of him. He could just barely hold on to Kiyo as each new wave of pleasure washed over him. He was so close. Just-

“Not yet.” Kiyo said, his voice weak and airy. 

Shuichi shook his head as best he could, “N-no… please…” He could barely speak. He was almost at a loss of words. His brain was fried currently and trying to put a thought together felt like a monumental task. 

“Just… a little longer.” Kiyo breathed out. 

Just a little longer? Shuichi wasn’t sure if he could do that. Kiyo kept hitting the most sensitive parts, and it didn’t help that he was also jerking him off. He could hardly hold it in, and he didn’t want to. It was agonising. He managed to get a few weak words out, though. He felt embarrassed to resort to begging, but what could he do anymore?

“Please… Kiyo, p-please-“ Shuichi whined, his voice and body trembling. 

Kiyo didn’t respond; he just kept going. Shuichi whimpered, gripping Kiyo’s hair weakly. Words continued to fail him until he finally managed to get something out,

“K-Kiyo, please! I c-can’t anymore-“ 

Kiyo stopped for a short moment to say one, simple statement;

“Now.”

Kiyo thrust deep into Shuichi, which sent him over the edge. His whole body felt like a soft explosion. He let out a long, loud moan that just so happened to be Kiyo’s name. He was hit with wave after wave of relief, making a mess as he came. He couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling of it. It was just amazing. 

And tiring. 

Shuichi just dropped on to the desk, arms still around Kiyo’s neck. The taller had pulled out just before he came, as he didn’t want Shuichi to be uncomfortable. He just breathed heavily, whimpering quietly. 

He looked down at Shuichi, who seemed totally out of it. He smiled and gently kissed his forehead. Shuichi smiled weakly and blew a kiss in return. Kiyo tried to carefully remove the other from himself, but he fought back. 

“What?” Kiyo asked quietly, moving some hair out of Shuichi’s face

“I… I wanna cuddle.”

“I have to clean you up first.”

“... Okay.”

Kiyo laughed a bit and took Shuichi’s arms off him, stepping away to get his undershirt. He didn’t really mind using that as a makeshift towel. He could just wash it when he got back to his dorm, and he still had a clean jacket. 

He wasn’t all too satisfied with his clean-up, but he had to make do. He carefully fixed his and Shuichi’s outfits before picking the shorter male up and taking a seat. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Kiyo sleepily, humming. Within a minute or two, Shuichi was out cold. Kiyo didn’t want to carry him all the way back to the dorms, so he just wrapped his arms around Shuichi and slowly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS. WAS 16 PAGES LONG. 
> 
> why can't i write romance like this, huh??? why am i only good at smut????? no idea. i'm proud of it though.


	2. Otherworldly Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Saihara, famed vampire hunter, finally comes face-to-face with the final relative of his worst enemy.
> 
> inspired by 'The Vampire Masquerade' by Peter Gundry :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i lied about this chapter being a monster AU. anyway, enjoy! i'm not sure how to classify this one, but i'll just say that this is one of those "they're worst enemies but they both have feelings for each other, they just don't know it yet" stories
> 
> also thank u for all the comments on the first chapter!! i'm glad you all liked it <:)!!!

Candles burn in gentle shades of yellow and red. A dramatic waltz reverberates off the dark marble walls of the hall, with its source being an extravagant ballroom. As he enters, the massive doors groan with age, making his presence known. He scans the room, the music leaving a buzzing sensation in his skull. This room, this entire palace… It was fitting for it’s only resident. 

Brilliant, real-diamond chandeliers scatter the faint light, leaving orange specks on everything it can reach. Marble pillars tower above all, intricate designs carved deep into every inch like hundreds of thousands of battle scars. Each perfectly round table dons a blood red tablecloth and a single lit candle, of which it’s flame is so still you’d think it to be fake. Plush, almost throne-esque chairs are neatly tucked in, waiting to be taken by a royal or someone of high respect. To the left, an extensive and exotic buffet. One fit for even the pickiest eaters. He could see the steam pouring from each dish, as if they had just been finished cooking. He stepped farther in, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

The stairs at the very back curved gracefully in on themselves, leading to a balcony. The railing was made of what seemed to be pure gold. It shimmered and warped into beautiful spirals. The work of a born artist. The stairs themselves were draped with a deep satin carpet, lined with gold. All of it seemed untouched by dust or age, unlike the rest of the manor. It was like a sunset over the ocean. 

The music slowly began to pick up, new instruments being added to the harmony. However, they vanished and left only a despairing violin and gentle piano. 

That was when he revealed himself. 

He was gorgeous, even for a demon such as a vampire. He was thin and tall, easily towering over the hunter. His presence alone was enough to instill fear. His clothes were dark, the only accents being white and crimson. He dressed as though he were a royal, which he likely was. His hair was nearly pitch black, swaying behind him like a second shadow. To contrast the darkness, his skin was harshly pale, as if no blood ran through his veins at all. 

But his eyes… They were a bright yellow, able to pierce the darkness with unimaginable ease. Even from across this massive room, he could make perfect eye contact. It sent a freezing shiver up the hunter’s spine.

“You arrived sooner than expected. The other guests haven’t even arrived yet.” The vampire said, his voice dominating the room. He was annoyingly calm.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to cancel your party, beast.” The hunter carefully loaded his crossbow as he spoke.

The vampire laughed, low and mockingly, “So you’ve taken to calling me a beast now?” He asked, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. 

“It’s what you are.” 

“I suppose it is…” He said it absent-mindedly, as if he already knew that. 

“Now stay there. I’ll make this quick if you cooperate.”

The vampire turned fully to look at him, gently sweeping his long hair to drape over his back. He laughed again and slowly stepped down the stairs, gentle and graceful, as if a misstep would cause the stairs to collapse. 

Unfortunately, they held. The vampire lazily crossed the room, swaying gently to the music. The hunter trembled slightly as he drew closer, wishing he could just fire his weapon already, but fear, or something similar, denied him of this desire. He just watched, a searing glare painted on his face. 

Eventually, they were mere feet apart, and the creature gently pushed the crossbow to the side, only for it to be pointed back at him once again. He sighed sadly, looking the hunter up and down. His eyes burned into the other’s skin, even with layers of protective clothing. He watched as his eyes locked onto the sparkling cross around the hunter’s neck. He seemed intrigued by it. 

He reached up and carefully held it in his hand. The hunter stared in disbelief. 

“It doesn’t…” He started, but fell short of words.

“Hush, speak with your movements.” The vampire said quietly, managing to take the crossbow from the other’s hand. 

But despite his shock, he reacted almost instantly, reaching out for it. Without thinking, he stepped closer, managing to grab the other’s wrist, but bumping up against him in the process. 

Something sparked in his chest and his face flushed red. The hunter couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this close to someone. What shocked him, though, was how warm the other was, despite being half dead. He could hear his heart thumping softly. It was comforting in a way. 

‘No. No, this isn’t right.’ The hunter violently shook his head, stumbling backwards. ‘What the hell was that?’ He thought to himself, hating that he almost fell for that monster’s trap. He glared daggers at the other as his crossbow was tossed to the side carelessly. The hunter made a dash for it, but was quickly halted by his foe. 

The weapon struck the floor with a loud crack, which echoed through the ballroom, despite the music still playing. Somehow, the force managed to break the weapon in such a way that it became useless. The hunter stared blankly in disbelief. His only form of defense… gone.

Once again, the vampire held onto his necklace, but didn’t observe it this time. He focused on the other’s face, examining every detail of it. His dark hair swept over his eye just barely, giving him the look of a shut-in. His eyes, despite their almost baby blue coloring, were sad and tired; a good indicator of how draining his profession was. 

“You seem tired, Saihara.” The vampire mumbled, leaning in slightly. 

Saihara stepped back, pressing his hand against the other’s chest to keep him at a safe distance. “How do you know my name?” He asked in a near demanding way. 

The vampire pulled on Saihara’s necklace, forcing him to move closer. He hated it. “You’re the most famous vampire hunter in the country. How could I not know it?” He smiled, revealing his razor sharp canines. 

“I’m only famous because your bloodline hasn’t been killed off yet.” Saihara said harshly, pushing the other away again.

“Oh? You’re only here to kill me? How disappointing, a wasted invitation…” He said sadly, dropping his smile.

“Well, I was going to kill you, but—“ He was cut off by the other pulling him closer. Saihara flushed red again, slightly overwhelmed by the suddenness of it.

“But I disposed of your weapon. It seems you have no choice but to dance with me, then.” He smiled again and Saihara could feel the ill intent behind it. This night would end horribly, but not for who Saihara planned.

The vampire held Saidhara’s hand for a moment before perking up, suddenly remembering. He stepped back and bowed, holding out his hand. “I, Korekiyo Shinguji, last living member of the Shinguji bloodline, ask for one final dance of death.” He stood up straight and proper, just as always, still holding out his hand. “Do you, Shuichi Saihara, known vampire hunter, accept?” 

Saihara laughed quietly, confused, “You’re joking.”

“I’d never make a joke in a life or death situation such as this.”

“Life or death?”

“It’s best you don’t worry too much about it.”

Saihara stared at him for a long time, listening to the slow groans of the violin being played. For a moment, the music depletes to a single harp being gently plucked. It echoes gently against the walls, leaving a hollow feeling in his mind. He sighs deeply and takes Shinguji’s hand.

“I accept.”

“Wonderful.”

As if on cue, a chorus joins in with the instruments, and Saihara is pulled close to the vampire. Slowly, he’s led to the center of the ballroom, feeling a deep hatred for the other begin to mix with a confusing emotion. He’s not sure what it is, but it burns inside him just the same as the hatred. This concoction of emotions surges through his body every time he lays eyes on Shinguji. Everything he did sparked that frustrating and confusing fire in Saihara. He never understood it, and most likely never will. How would he even explain it?

The two were silent for quite some time, swaying to the dramatic symphony now forever etched into Saihara’s mind. The song was beautiful, one he hadn’t heard before. Befitting of a vampire’s masquerade. It was strangely tragic, though. Perhaps it was a memento to Shinguji’s life as a human? Saihara was too afraid to ask. 

“You’re doing very well for someone dressed ready for war.” Shinguji joked, snapping Saihara out of his tangle of thoughts. 

He breathed out a laugh, almost forcefully. “I bet you say that to every soldier that attends your parties.”

Shinguji’s eyes widened in surprise “You’re a soldier?”

“Wh- No, obviously.” Saihara stammered slightly, but managed a somewhat confused smile. “I’m a hunter. I’ve never been in the army. It’s far too dangerous.”

“And vampires aren’t?”

“Well, no. I just think it’s easier to fight one person instead of, well, and entire army.” Saihara laughed nervously, glancing to the side.

“That’s reasonable.” 

The air was still thick with tension. Saihara found it hard to focus. He stumbled, losing his footing more than he expected. He tightened his grip on Shinguji, as if that would help. 

Somehow, it did.

Saihara yelped as he was quickly pulled back to his feet. For a moment, this hadn’t processed, as he was fully expecting to hit the floor. But, to his surprise, he was pressed against Shinguji instead. He opened his eyes, blushing at the strange intimacy of it. It was… nice. He could hear the vampire’s heart beating quickly, and his breaths were short and nervous. It greatly contrasted how he was usually completely at ease. 

Saihara just closed his eyes and leaned into the other. He couldn’t describe the feeling exactly, but he liked it. Of course, that wouldn’t last for much longer. 

Suddenly, he came to his senses, shoving the other away. He took a step back, fear swelling in his chest. “You- You were going to bite me!” Saihara shouted, his voice shaky.

Shinguji blinked, a confused expression forming. He glanced around the ballroom, waving his hand, as if shooing something away. The music slowly came to a stop, echoing into silence. Apparently, it had started raining at some point, as the sound of rain buzzed outside. 

He turned back to Saihara, still confused, “If I wanted to bite you, I would have done so quite some time ago,” He carefully adjusted his shirt, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve again. “That being said, I would only bite you if you asked me to.” 

Saihara huffed, becoming confused himself. He held up a hand as if he were going to speak, but nothing came out. ‘What..?’ He thought, the gears turning in his mind, trying to understand. 

But he didn’t understand at all. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, shaking his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Shinguji, still gently shaking his head, “But- But I thought that was the only reason you ever let me near you.” He felt lost, completely lost. “I don’t… I don’t understand this at all. Why?” His head hurt.

Shinguji opened his mouth to speak, but shut it soon after. He hesitated for a long time, the only indicator of time passing being the sudden flash of lightning outside, followed by a rumble of thunder. Shinguji laughed quietly, smiling in confusion, “I’m not entirely sure myself. I just can’t bring myself to hurt you.” 

Saihara breathed out a laugh. ‘That’s it? All of this was for nothing?’ Saihara asked himself, finding it almost hilarious. He laughed quietly, “I can’t either.” Which caught Shinguji’s attention.

“What?” He asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. It was so easy with all the other vampires but… I just can’t. Not with you, at least.”

Shinguji shook his head gently, smiling wider, “So is that it? This is over?”

“This? What do you mean?”

“Our game of cat and mouse. Is this us giving up?”

Saihara shrugged, “I think I can go a few more years.”

Shinguji laughed quietly, “I believe I can as well.”

“Good. It’ll keep my name in the press.” Saihara joked, feeling at ease. 

“You hunters and your fame…” 

“What can I say? It gets us money.” 

The two fell silent, the air much less heavy. It almost felt like they’d been meaning to say that since the beginning. 

Saihara looked around, scanning for the presence of a clock. Sadly, there were none, not in here at least. He looked back at Shinguji, who was standing a bit awkwardly. 

“So…” Saihara started, getting Shinguji’s attention, “When does your party start?”

“You… want to attend it?” 

“Um… yes? You did invite me. It’d be rude to decline.”

“Oh. Well, we have about an hour. Perhaps you’d like a change of clothes?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Wonderful. Come, we have much to do, then.” Shinguji stepped closer, holding out his hand for the other to take.

Saihara hesitated for a moment, but carefully took Shinguji’s hand in his own. It was warm.

He smiled softly. Slowly, he was led up the stairs, behind a velvet curtain, and to a whole new world. One he never thought he’d want to be in.


End file.
